


Во славу Родины и Бога

by Rubin_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примечание: слеша здесь нет, хотя рассказ о гомосексуализме. Я не хотела писать этот текст, как бы странно это ни звучало. Но идея несколько дней крутилась в голове и никак не хотела забыться, поэтому я села и написала.<br/>Места действия реальные, имена взяты произвольно, любое совпадение с реально существующими людьми случайно.</p><p>Предупреждение: религия, гомосексуализм, гомофобия, фанатизм. Автор ничего не пропагандирует и ни к чему не призывает. Это своеобразное размышление на определенную тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во славу Родины и Бога

Москва, год 20ХХ.

 

– Эй, куда прешь?! – крикнула Таня, и посигналила. – Вот уроды, подрезают. Ну конечно, сегодня все несутся в центр. Черт, мы уже опаздываем.  
Марина искоса глянула на свою подругу и снова отвернулась. В центре всегда были пробки, а по воскресеньям теперь особенная толчея. Даже в метро не лучше. Люди будто с ума сошли, хотя, наверное, так оно и есть. Наконец Таня притормозила у обочины.  
– Ладно, дальше пешком пройдем, иначе точно к началу опоздаем, вся Тверская стоит, а Моховая вообще перекрыта. Ты чего там застряла?  
– Ничего, иду, – тихо проговорила Марина и нехотя вылезла из салона, зябко поежилась. На улице почти лето, на удивление теплый апрель, а внутри пробирало холодом – в последнее время почти постоянно. Таня торопилась и подгоняла. Марине же хотелось развернуться и бежать домой, запереться в квартире и представить, что все хорошо, что она живет не в Москве, а где-нибудь в глухой деревне, куда еще не добралась вся эта прекрасная цивилизация. Но она не могла так поступить.  
Они нырнули в переход, толпа пронесла их через Манежную площадь, и через арку они попали на Красную – гордость москвичей и когда-то основное место туристического паломничества. Людской поток тек к центру, к Лобному месту. Люди стояли в ожидании, окружив плотным кольцом возвышение. Таня схватила Марину за руку и потащила вглубь, всех расталкивая и огрызаясь на недовольных. В итоге они оказались почти у самой каменной ограды. Высокий бортик не позволял заглянуть внутрь, но ничего интересного там и так не было – обычная площадка с невысоким пьедесталом по центру. Не так давно это место перестало быть всего лишь архитектурным памятником, теперь у него было иное предназначение.  
Народ зашумел и расступился под напором полицейских, прокладывавшим путь для патриарха Гавриила. Всем было интересно увидеть главу Церкви вблизи, детей поднимали повыше, чтобы им было лучше видно. Стоило патриарху подняться на возвышение, как вокруг все замолчали, боясь даже словом обмолвиться.  
– Доброго дня, дети мои, – обратился патриарх к людям. – С каждым разом вас все больше приходит, и от этого мое сердце наполняется счастьем. Нет большей радости для служителя нашей великой Церкви, чем видеть что люди наконец осознали, что важнее всего. А именно – Бог и соблюдение заповедей Его.  
Патриарх вещал в микрофон, и его голос разносился по всей площади. Установленные по периметру динамики позволяли каждому услышать все до последнего слова. Марина покосилась на свою подругу. Та смотрела на патриарха с благоговением, сжимая в ладони крестик. И не она одна. Многие почитали патриарха как святого.  
– Одновременно с радостью, – продолжал меж тем патриарх, – в моем сердце и грусть от того, что придется сейчас сделать. Но зло нужно искоренять. Дьявол бродит среди нас! Он изыскивает всевозможные способы, чтобы отвратить истинного православного от веры. Опасайтесь, дети мои! Будьте начеку! Осмотритесь вокруг, не пробралось ли зло в ваше окружение!  
Глаза патриарха Гавриила едва ли не горели священным огнем. Марина подумала, что ему только широко распахнутых крыльев не хватает, чтобы окончательно походить на архангела, открывающего тайное знание Бога.  
– Каждый человек от рождения грешен, но чистыми помыслами, исправным служением Богу и своей Родине он может искупить свой первородный грех. Иисус принес великую жертву ради вас, помните об этом. Давайте помолимся, прежде чем приступим к экзекуции.  
Патриарх опустился на колени и все люди на площади тут же последовали его примеру. Марина посмотрела вокруг, на склоненные головы и ей хотелось вскочить и закричать во весь голос. Неважно что, лишь бы встряхнуть всех этих людей, вынужденных следовать установленным правилам. Но, наверное, она слишком труслива. Многие с радостью и рвением, достойным лучшего применения, исполняли положенные ритуалы. Таня пнула ее локтем в бок и сурово посмотрела. Марина тут же опустила голову и сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте. Патриарх проговаривал слова молитвы "Отче наш", и шепот вокруг вторил ему. Марине казалось, что эти звуки больше похожи на копошение насекомых. Ее даже передернуло.  
– … и не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого, – с этими словами патриарх трижды перекрестился и поднялся. Затем он дал знак одному из своих прислужников. Внимание людей сосредоточилось на веренице идущих мужчин. Полицейские удерживали натиск толпы, но чем ближе мужчины подходили к Лобному месту, тем сложнее получалось удерживать толпу. Тишина нарушилась чьим-то криком, который будто сигналом послужил для остальных. Со всех сторон послышались ругательства и проклятия. Ненависть буквально сгустилась над головами арестованных, идущих на экзекуцию. Их завели на возвышение и пристегнули наручниками к кольцам на ограждении Лобного места. В этот раз их было немного – двенадцать человек. Разного возраста, комплекции. Одеты они были, как и полагалось для этого мероприятия: длинные женские ночные рубашки. Такие на рынках продаются или в палатках, уродливые и бесформенные. Когда-то Марина подобную рубашку покупала своей бабушке. Теперь, наверное, их никто не покупает для себя.  
– Посмотрите на этих… мужчин, – с намеренной заминкой произнес патриарх. – Обычные с виду, таких вы встречаете каждый день на улицах нашей страны, на работе или в магазине. Но внутри них поселился грех, самый страшный. Они предавались содомии. Вглядитесь в их лица! Они несчастны и слишком слабы, чтобы противостоять дьявольским козням. Они потворствовали своим низменным потребностям, своей похоти. Они намеренно шли по ложному пути и так и не раскаялись. Они попрали мораль нашего государства, наплевали на заповеди Господни. Мы должны поступить, как сам Господь – излил огонь на головы жителей Содома. Это наш долг, дети мои.  
– Ты только посмотри на них, – зашипела на ухо Таня. – Моральные уроды.  
Марина ничего не ответила, она лишь смотрела на мужчин, которых привели для экзекуции. Кто-то держался, смотрел вдаль и игнорировал происходящее, кто-то плакал и дрожал, а один усмехался, презрительно и гордо глядя на толпу.  
– Сашка, – вдруг прошептала Марина и тут же закрыла рот рукой, оглядываясь, никто ли не услышал, что она узнала одного из приговоренных. Но ее услышали и недовольно зашикали.  
– Ты чего? – наклонилась к ней Таня.  
– Сашка… – снова повторила Марина, все еще не веря, что один из стоящих на Лобном месте ее бывший одноклассник.  
– Узнала кого-то? – и поскольку Марина не ответила, Таня проследила ее взгляд. – Да, неприятно.  
– Господи, как же так?..  
– Чего ревешь, дура? Жалеешь, что ли, этого педика? Туда ему и дорога, уроду!  
Марину отвлек голос патриарха, зачитывающего имена приговоренных, места их работы и адреса проживания. Все должны знать, кто эти грешники, где жили и чем занимались. А потом патриарх спустился с возвышения и махнул рукой. Двое людей в огнестойких пожарных костюмах поднялись и облили приговоренных бензином. Осталось лишь поджечь. Эта честь принадлежала патриарху.  
Лобное место вспыхнуло факелом, взметнулся огонь в небо. Крики сжигаемых заживо разносились по площади, смешивались с восклицаниями, пожеланиями смерти содомитам, прославлениями Бога. Площадь буквально гудела, словно в священном экстазе. Марине казалось, что она попала в один из тех жутких фильмов о средневековье, где на кострах сжигали женщин, которых заподозрили в колдовстве. Тогда тоже Церковь выступала главным обвинителем. Минуло много столетий, а доводы остались прежними.  
Марина дрожала все сильнее, она задыхалась. Ужасный запах разъедал ноздри словно кислотой. Зачем они подошли так близко? Это невозможно вытерпеть. Если Бог есть на свете, как он может допускать такое?  
Вскоре крики стихли, патриарх Гавриил всех благословил и люди начали расходиться, а уборщики начали убирать сгоревшие трупы с Лобного места, ставшего уже черным от въевшейся в них копоти.  
– Ты чего застыла? – дернула Таня Марину. – Ну что, пойдем в кино? В "Пушкинском" премьера "Великой России". Эй, ты чего? Плохо? Да, запашок тот еще конечно. Ну ничего. Кофе выпьем, и все пройдет. А еще лучше, поедим. А то ты опять, наверное, голодная.  
До машины они добрались минут через сорок, толпа расходилась медленно и нехотя, многие бурно обсуждали экзекуцию, свои проблемы, детей, меню на ужин или программу дальнейшего развлечения.  
Выехать из центра снова оказалось непросто, но вскоре пробка рассосалась, и через некоторое время Таня притормозила у ресторана "Рецептор" и тут же потащила Марину внутрь.  
– Чего скисла? – бодро спросила Таня, когда они сели за столик. Официант тут же положил перед ними меню. – Ну?  
– Не люблю я это, сама знаешь. Эти казни…  
– Ты должна радоваться очищению нации от опухолей вроде этих гомиков.  
– Наверное.  
– Тебе жалко того?.. Ну, ты вроде узнала одного. Не жалей. Таких надо истреблять, стране только на пользу пойдет, если мы избавимся…  
– Перестань, – не выдержала Таня. – Давай сменим тему.  
– Ты такая жалостливая. Не знай я, что ты тоже против гомосексуализма, то решила бы что защищаешь их, – Таня пристально посмотрела поверх меню на свою собеседницу.  
– Нет, что ты, – испугалась Марина и принялась судорожно искать телефон, чтобы чем-то занять подрагивающие руки. Она улыбнулась подруге.  
– Ты замерзла. Нужно выпить горячего чаю или чего покрепче. Ты не за рулем, значит, можно.  
– Не нужно.  
Но Таня не стала слушать, а тут же подозвала официанта и сделала заказ, и за Марину тоже, не интересуясь, хочет ли та пасту или нет.  
– Я хочу написать заявление, чтобы меня перевели в отдел дознания, – сказала Таня, когда официант отошел. – Надоело с бумажками возиться. Сколько можно? Не хочешь со мной? А то тоже сидишь там со своими цифрами.  
Зазвонил телефон и избавил Марину от необходимости отвечать. Звонили с работы и просили подъехать сегодня вечером – бухгалтерия не справляется, а грядет конец отчетного периода.  
– Вот! – воскликнула Таня, когда Марина отключилась и пообещала приехать. – Видишь? Тебе даже отдохнуть в законный выходной не дают.  
– Это моя работа, и она мне нравится.  
– Ну, как знаешь. О, вот и наш заказ.  
Таня принялась с аппетитом поглощать стейк с кровью, а Марина старалась делать вид, что ест пасту, хотя кусок в горло не лез. Людей в ресторане было много, практически все столики заняты. То тут, то там вспыхивал смех, играла легкая музыка – обычный выходной день в столице, когда можно выйти из дому и посвятить время себе – сходить по магазинам, пообедать с друзьями или семьей. И посетить экзекуцию. Кода все стали воспринимать происходящее как само собой разумеющееся? Почему? Хотя не Марине задаваться такими вопросами. Ведь она поступает как все. Потому что страшно поступить иначе. Страшно отличаться от других, иметь иное мнение, быть другим. Это, мягко говоря, не поощряется.  
– Ты снова дрожишь, – Таня положила свою ладонь поверх ее и чуть сжала. Марина еле сдержалась, чтобы с отвращением не отдернуть. – Выпей.  
Марина послушно выпила бокал вина залпом. Она с удовольствием выпила бы коньяка, но он полгода как запрещен. Крепкие спиртные напитки пагубно влияют на человека, как и табак, который тоже уже под запретом. Патриарх Гавриил каждую неделю говорит об этом в своих напутствиях.  
Таня все болтала о том, как ей поскорее хочется перейти в другой отдел, работать с людьми. Обрабатывать и посылать на казнь, хотелось уточнить Марине, но она лишь кивала и ждала, когда закончится этот бесконечный обед.

До "Пушкинского" они добрались быстро и успели на четырехчасовой сеанс. Давно рекламируемый фильм "Великая Россия" наконец вышел в прокат. Фойе кинотеатра было заполнено зрителями и полицейскими, следившими за порядком. Билеты удалось взять почти сразу, теперь здесь работало два десятка касс, в которых хотя и были очереди, но двигались они быстро.  
Перед началом сеанса всех попросили отключить мобильные телефоны и воздержаться от еды и напитков. Конечно, подумалось Марине, следует сосредоточиться на фильме, а не жевать попкорн.  
Сначала показали несколько роликов социальной рекламы, в том числе и о вреде гомосексуализма. Марина сглотнула, когда мелькнули кадры съемок одной из экзекуций и лицо патриарха крупным планом. Она поняла, что не сможет высидеть два часа в этом зале. Ей стало душно, тошнота подкатила к горлу.  
– Мне плохо, я выйду, – прошептала Марина Тане и быстро поднялась, пока та не начала спрашивать, что случилось. В очередной чертов раз!  
На выходе из зала ей преградил путь полицейский:  
– Вернитесь в зал.  
– Я не могу, мне плохо.  
Полицейский окинул ее взглядом, но с пути не сошел. Марина попыталась его обойти, но он не пускал. И она не сдержалась, согнулась пополам, и ее вывернуло прямо на его начищенные сапоги.  
– Какого черта!  
– Простите, – прошептала Марина и, воспользовавшись его замешательством, быстро протиснулась мимо и буквально побежала в туалет. Умывание холодной водой освежило, хотя трясти стало еще больше. Но нужно было взять себя в руки. И Марина взяла, а потом спокойно вышла и поехала на работу. Жизнь идет своим чередом.

Марина вернулась домой за полночь, уставшая и опустошенная. Олег уже спал. Она вошла в его комнату и поцеловала в лоб, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить.  
– Спокойной ночи, сынок, – прошептала она и тихо вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. А потом заперлась в ванной и сползла по стене на пол. Наконец она осталась одна и могла дать волю своим чувствам. Этот день совершенно выбил из колеи. Только казалось, будто смирилась, хотя вернее будет сказать, закрыла глаза на происходящее. Всегда проще сделать вид, что неприятного и мерзкого не существует, отгородиться стеной от окружающей действительности, с головой погрузиться в цифры и расчеты, где все просто и логично. Но реальность тараном врывается в с трудом установленное равновесие. Сметает на пути преграды, оставляет обломки и пепел. Вот она реальность – экзекуция. Люди вокруг, жаждущие крови и смерти подобных себе, лишь немного отличающихся от остальных. Разве они заслужили смерть? Сашка заслужил? Марина закусила кулак, чтобы не заорать в голос.  
Сашка – ее первая любовь. Все девчонки в классе были от него без ума. Раздолбай и хулиган. А кому не нравятся плохие мальчики? У него была милая улыбка и пронзительный взгляд, слишком серьезный для шестнадцатилетнего парня. Конечно, никто не догадывался, что ему нравятся мальчики. Хотя в то время еще не казнили за гомосексуализм, однако неоднозначное отношение к геям было всегда. Они скрывали свои предпочтения. И Сашка только строил глазки девчонкам и улыбался. Марина вместе со всеми вздыхала, рисовала сердечки на полях тетради и слушала песни о безответной любви. Она недавно как раз вспоминала его, когда наткнулась на его страницу на Одноклассниках и постеснялась попроситься в друзья. Он уже не был Сашкой, теперь это уже Александр Николаевич. Марина написала его сестре и ненавязчиво расспросила. Он стал архитектором, и весьма успешным. Купил дом в Подмосковье в одном из тех элитных поселков, которые Марина видела лишь по телевизору. Был женат, в разводе, детей нет.  
А потом Марина выбросила его из головы, окунувшись в собственные проблемы, которых и так хватало матери-одиночке. И она не ожидала увидеть его на Лобном месте в жуткой ночной рубашке. Он не боялся. Вот что странно. Шел на смерть и не боялся, так как считал, что ему не в чем раскаиваться. И он был прав. Хотя огонь быстро выжег всю его гордость. Сложно держать лицо, когда тебя заживо сжигают. Он кричал, корчился и рвался, как и остальные. Больше не было ничего человеческого в объятых пламенем фигурах. И не было человеческого ни в одном из зрителей этого жуткого средневекового представления.  
Марина не могла сдержать слез. Она оплакивала Сашку, многих других сожженных на площади, свою трусость и беспомощность, будущее своего сына, который вскоре вырастет и ему придется жить в этом странном мире. Оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы его тянуло к девушкам, а не к парням. У Марины каждый раз сердце едва не останавливалось, когда она думала об этом. Вскоре он подрастет, и она станет бояться еще сильнее.

***

С каждым разом было все противнее смотреть на себя в зеркало. Марина даже краситься перестала, а причесывалась не глядя, затягивала волосы в хвост и шла на работу, все равно ей не перед кем красоваться. С тех пор как погиб ее муж три года назад, она сосредоточилась на своем сыне – единственном родном человеке, оставшемся у нее. Она думала, боль пройдет. Может потом так и будет. Время ведь лечит, не правда ли? А пока оставалось лишь сжимать зубы и идти вперед. Ей есть ради кого жить. Слишком многих она потеряла. Родители умерли, когда она была маленькой, почти и не помнила их, воспитывали ее бабушка и дедушка, и будто дожидались, когда она станет самостоятельной, чтобы уйти следом. А по отцовской линии не было никого – детдомовский он был. Как и муж. Это, наверное, судьба, смеялась тогда Марина. Теперь уже не было смешно.  
А друзья… С друзьями как-то не сложилось. Некогда ей особо было. Недавно появилась в ее жизни Таня, они случайно познакомились, когда привели своих детей в поликлинику, разговорились, обменялись телефонами. Марина потом сто раз пожалела, что встретила ее. Как после выяснилось, работала Таня в Отделе Морали и Нравственности, и занималась сортировкой поступающих к ним в огромных количествах доносах и жалобах о нарушениях. Марина ее побаивалась. А та будто и не замечала, что их дружба вовсе не искренняя и односторонняя. Хотя, может, и сама Таня не испытывала ни к кому теплых чувств. Однажды, когда поначалу Марина пыталась с ней спорить и объясняла свою точку зрения, то спросила, что бы она делала, если бы ее сын или дочь обнаружили в себе тягу к своему полу. "Я бы лично сожгла их", – ответила Таня, и Марина поняла, что свое мнение стоит оставить при себе. Она хотела отойти в сторону, пыталась избегать встреч, отговаривалась работой и массой иных причин. Но Таня была на диво настойчивой. И Марина периодически с ней встречалась. Они ходили по магазинам или в кино. Приходилось выслушивать ее бесконечные выпады о гомосексуализме и оды патриарху Гавриилу. Благо, поддерживать разговор почти не приходилось, потому что Таня слушала только себя, собеседник ей был нужен лишь "для мебели". А Марина боялась возразить ей, боялась обратить на себя пристальное внимание, боялась оказаться одной из бумаг на ее столе, что приводят на Лобное место.  
Конечно, сжигали не всех. Церковь вывела степени греховности. Сожжению подлежали мужчины-гомосексуалисты. Но Церковь ведь добра, она не отправляет на костер по первому доносу. Сначала с человеком, которого обвинили, священник проводит ряд бесед, объясняя, насколько губителен его грех для души и общества в целом. Ведь долг каждого мужчины и каждой женщины – воспроизвести потомство, продлить род. Если после бесед человек продолжал упорствовать в своем грехе и твердил, что он имеет право на содомию, то он подлежал казни. Патриарх Гавриил был уверен, что медикаментозно вылечить грех нельзя, нужно, чтобы человек сам преодолел свое противоестественное влечение. А душу таблетками не излечишь, а огонь целителен, он очищает. К тому же, лекарства отрицательно сказывались на репродуктивной системе.  
Бесплодных лечили и если лечение оказывалось безрезультатным, то таких ссылали. Также ссылке подлежали и те, кто являлся пособником обвиняемых, кто помогал им и скрывал от Церкви и правосудия. Ведь умолчать и не донести на преступника – такое же преступление. Ссылали в Сибирь. Наверное, Россия никогда не будет помнить этот прекрасный заснеженный край как островок дикой природы. Сибирь всегда была местом ссылки преступников, которые и умирали там, позабытые всеми.  
Женщин, после предупреждения и опять-таки бесед со священниками, заставляли в течение определенного срока выйти замуж. Как правило, давали от двух месяцев до года, в зависимости от возраста. Чем моложе, тем больше времени, поскольку детородный возраст еще позволял.  
Марина помнила, когда произошла первая экзекуция. На площадь тогда никого не пускали, полиция в три ряда стояла. Боялись резонанса. Но ничего не произошло. Наверное, до конца никто не верил, что подобное может произойти в современном мире.  
Все наблюдали происходящее в прямом эфире по ТВ. Буквально все каналы транслировали сожжение. Один из приговоренных все время кричал – проклинал своих палачей, патриарха. "Вы будете гореть в Аду!" И слова его оказались пророческими. Разве они уже не в Аду? Геенна огненная, гнев Божий… Что может быть страшнее существующей реальности? А Бог… Бог уже давно отвернулся от нас, чтобы не видеть, как с Его именем на устах преподносятся идеи, которые, казалось, должны быть навеки погребены вместе с бесчисленными жертвами.  
Когда Марина увидела трансляцию, то первой мыслью было, что это очередное постановочное шоу, в этот раз излишне натуралистичное и жестокое. Но, к сожалению, это была настоящая казнь. А потом общественность взорвалась. Интернет буквально кипел. Россия разделилась на два лагеря: за и против. Но шум стих, и сколько бы ни протестовали зарубежные организации, ничего не изменилось. Спустя месяц экзекуция повторилась, а после и вообще стала проводиться каждую неделю. В воскресенье в полдень на Лобном месте Красной площади происходили казни. Как-то в один момент все стали бояться и слово сказать, иначе на следующий день можешь оказаться в кресле перед блюстителем Морали. И от одного неверного слова будет зависеть жизнь.  
И жили в страхе, стараясь делать вид, что все в порядке. Сходили на экзекуцию, помолились и отправились по своим делам. Боялись за свои семьи, за детей. И Марина не была исключением.

***

Марина погасила свет в кухне и включила вытяжку над плитой, достала контейнер с мукой и запустила туда руку. На дне, завернутая в пакет, лежала пачка сигарет. Контрабанда. Иногда она покупала через знакомых втихую. Раньше она курила, а потом поневоле пришлось бросить, но иногда хотелось не столько курить – привлекала сама возможность себе это позволить. Сын спит, поэтому можно не опасаться, что он увидит и это "пагубно повлияет на его неокрепшую психику" по выражению патриарха Гавриила.  
От первой же затяжки повело, словно крепкого алкоголя глотнула на голодный желудок. Марина аккуратно выпустила дым в вытяжку. Звонок в дверь заставил вздрогнуть. Сердце бешено забилось. Нет, соседи не могли увидеть. В любом случае, так быстро из Отдела Морали и Нравственности приехать не смогли бы. Она быстро сунула сигарету под кран с водой, а затем выбросила в мусорное ведро под мойкой. В дверь снова настойчиво позвонили. Марина заметалась, убирая следы своего преступления: выключила вытяжку, спрятала сигареты и распахнула окно.  
Когда она подходила к двери, то руки подрагивали, и с трудом удалось открыть замок. Она так волновалась, что даже не догадалась выглянуть в глазок, а сразу распахнула дверь. На пороге стояла Таня и выглядела она как-то странно. Сначала Марина подумала, что та приболела, но едва присмотрелась, как поняла – Таня была пьяна.  
– Привет, – улыбнулась она. – Извини, что так поздно, на работе задержалась. Черт, почему у тебя такой высокий порог?  
Марина отступила в сторону, пропуская подругу.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Дофига всего случилось. Сейчас расскажу. Но сначала мне нужно в туалет.  
– Туда, – указала Марина на дверь в конце коридора.  
Таня нетвердой походкой направилась в указанном направлении. Марина быстро прошла на кухню, еще раз все оглядела и на всякий случай побрызгала освежителем воздуха, затем включила чайник и села ждать.  
Таня не объявлялась почти два месяца и Марина уже понадеялась, что та нашла себе новую подругу, а ее наконец оставила в покое, но не тут-то было.  
– Мама, – на пороге показался Олег, потирая глаза.  
– Тебя разбудил звонок в дверь? – Марина приобняла его, чувствуя как внутри распирает от нежности к этому маленькому существу. Что бы она без него делала?  
– Ага. Кто-то пришел?  
– Да, сынок, к маме пришла подруга. Иди ложись.  
– А можно мне сока?  
– Конечно. Иди, я принесу.  
Марине не хотелось, чтобы ее сын встречался с Таней. Конечно, он ее знает, но чем меньше они общаются, тем лучше. Ему всего шесть, он пока многого не понимает, и это даже радовало Марину. Таня часто не стеснялась в выражениях при Олеге, а одернуть ее Марина не смела.  
Она налила в стакан сока и отнесла Олегу, пожелала ему спокойной ночи. Марина слишком мало времени с ним проводила – много работы, а сын находился под присмотром няни, на которую уходила приличная часть зарплаты, но и другого варианта не было. Приходится чем-то жертвовать. Она поцеловала сына и вышла, плотно прикрыв дверь.  
Когда Марина вернулась на кухню, Таня уже была там и хозяйничала в холодильнике.  
– Слушай, я есть хочу. Чего у тебя пожевать есть?  
– Бутерброд будешь?  
– Давай, – она села на стул в ожидании. Марина вздохнула и полезла доставать продукты, чтобы соорудить бутерброды для своей незваной гостьи. Нарезая хлеб, она размышляла, откуда Таня узнала адрес, хотя ни разу не была здесь. Но ответ напрашивался сам собой. Наверняка в отделе, где работает Таня, есть база данных с адресами. А Марина надеялась, что уж домой не придется ее приглашать.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Даже не знаю с чего начать. Ой, слушай, у меня ведь кое-что есть.  
Таня полезла в сумку и достала бутылку водки. Она с довольным видом водрузила ее на стол.  
– Откуда?  
– Да ладно тебе, сама знаешь, как это делается. Если запретили, то это не значит, что спиртного теперь не нет и пить все перестали. Доставай рюмки.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Правда? А у тебя здесь дымом пахнет вперемешку с освежителем воздуха.  
– Я…  
– Да ладно, я тебя не сдам, – подмигнула Таня.  
Марина пожала плечами и потянулась за стопками. На самом деле, она с удовольствием выпьет. Иногда такое желание накатывает напиться, чтобы хоть на некоторое время забыться.  
– Уверена, что тебе стоит пить? – решила еще раз уточнить Марина, потому что Таня уже наверняка не одну рюмку выпила.  
– Мне это просто необходимо.  
Марина поняла, что этот вечер затянется надолго, да еще и придется оставить Таню у себя на ночь, потому что трезветь та явно не собиралась.  
– Ну что, давай за мое повышение для начала, – Таня разлила водку по рюмкам и приподняла свою, выпила и тут же налила вторую. – А это за то, что я стала свободной женщиной.  
Марина едва не поперхнулась.  
– В смысле?  
– Я теперь такая же мать-одиночка, Мариш, – Таня залпом осушила стопку и потянулась за бутербродом. – Хлеб какой-то странный.  
И положила его обратно на тарелку.  
– Бездрожжевой, – автоматически ответила Марина. – Так что у тебя случилось?  
Таня вдруг всхлипнула и закрыла лицо ладонями.  
– Это такой ужас, – приглушенно провыла она. – Ты не представляешь.  
Марина даже удивилась. Что же могло так расстроить подругу, что теперь она ревела, как отличница, впервые получившая двойку? Самоуверенность Тани растворилась, будто и не было, теперь перед Мариной сидела несчастная пьяная женщина.  
– Господи, за что мне это? – продолжала причитать она. Марина поставила перед ней упаковку салфеток, налила водки и сунула стопку в руки.  
– Пей.  
Таня икнула и выпила, даже не поморщившись.  
– Дай сигарету.  
Марина вздохнула и полезла за заначкой.  
– Черт, как хорошо, – затянулась Таня и выдохнула дым в потолок.  
Марина и сама закурила. Она "спалилась" по полной, да еще и водки выпила. Хотя и не такое уж это тяжелое преступление – курение да выпивка. Правда, если об этом узнают, то она не только заплатит штраф, к слову, немаленький, но и в паспорте поставят штамп о нарушении. На самом деле получить такой штамп Марина очень боялась. Десять нарушений – и отберут Олега, как у матери, неспособной позаботиться о ребенке. Марина умудрилась уже три собрать, причем по глупости. Первый – когда надела блузку с недопустимым правилами вырезом. Буквально за пару дней до этого ввели новые законы относительно формы одежды, а Марина не знала. Но незнание законов не освобождает от ответственности – о чем и пришлось убедиться на собственном опыте, когда паспорт проштамповали и сделали строгий выговор. Марина тогда от стыда готова была сквозь землю провалиться и чувствовала себя последней шлюхой. Отвратительное ощущение. Второй ей поставили за то, что она задержала оплату коммунальных услуг на неделю, а третий – за нарушение комендантского часа. У нее не было разрешения находиться вне дома после одиннадцати вечера. Она тогда задержалась на работе, еле успела на метро, а вот автобус ушел без нее – и пришлось идти пешком почти два часа. Она шла осторожно, боясь попасться патрулю, но у самого дома ее и остановили.  
Алкоголь немного расслабил, хотя сложно было чувствовать себя свободно в компании подруги. Таня уже будто пришла в себя, докурила сигарету и потянулась за второй. Она посмотрела на Марину своими карими глазами с некрасивыми кляксами размазавшейся туши. Стало немного не по себе от этого на удивление трезвого взгляда.  
– Знаешь, я за Мишку замуж пошла, потому что родители наши сговорились и решили поженить нас, – начала вдруг Таня, словно решившись, что Марине можно доверять. – Мы с ним знакомы толком не были, но он казался вполне подходящей парой: образование, квартира в центре, работа приличная, да и зарабатывал он хорошо. Мы поженились, вскоре появилась Янка, а следом и Лешка. Я вот сейчас понять не могу, какого же хрена ему еще надо было.  
– Кому?  
– Мишке, мудаку этому, – зло ответила Таня. – Почему если Бог дает одно, то другое непременно отнимет? Меня повысили. Я говорила тебе, что собиралась заявление о переводе писать? Ну, так вот. Меня перевели в отдел дознания. Ты представляешь, к нам сам патриарх заходил! Он невероятный человек. Никакого высокомерия, со всеми вежлив. Он даже благословил меня на новую работу. На него молиться хочется, такая от него чистая энергия исходит. Гавриил. Как архангел.  
– Ты словно влюбилась, – ляпнула Марина.  
– Ты в своем уме? – вскинулась Таня. – Он же как икона. Перед ним преклоняться хочется. Если бы ты его увидела, то поняла о чем я. На экзекуции – это совсем не то. Он там как далекая звезда. А в другой обстановке он…  
Таня замолчала и вздохнула. Марина не стала уточнять, какой именно патриарх. Ей совершенно не хотелось бы встретиться лицом к лицу с ним. Он казался воплощением Дьявола, которого так сильно порицал и предостерегал от козней его.  
– А Янка тоже хочет по моим стопам пойти, а Лешка в полицию собирается. Через три года они уже будут полноценными членами общества.  
Таня перескакивала с одного на другое, что вообще было ей не свойственно. Словно она ходила вокруг да около темы, которую боялась затронуть. В таком раздрае она явно не из-за повышения или детей. Но Марина решила, что сама расспрашивать не станет. Она была не уверена, хочет ли знать, что же произошло. Однако не похоже, что у нее был выбор.  
– В общем, месяц назад поступила информация об одном юристе. За ним сразу же выехали. Я напросилась в рейд, хотя конечно это не моя работа. Но мне было интересно, как все это происходит. Любопытство никогда до добра не доводит. Господи, – снова заплакала Таня. Марина положила ладонь поверх ее руки, успокаивая, выказывая хоть какое-то участие. Та в ответ сжала ладонь и кивнула. – Мы приехали на съемную квартиру, где и взяли этого педика с его любовничком. И знаешь, кто это был? Мишка! Блядь, мой Мишка! Как такое вообще возможно?  
Марина еле удержалась. Так и хотелось сказать, что от такой, как Таня, поневоле сбежишь к мужику. Но есть вещи, которые следует замалчивать. Никто правду не любит.  
– Ты не представляешь, как мне было стыдно, – продолжала Таня. – Смотреть людям в глаза и видеть там жалость. У меня словно на лбу горела надпись "Мой муж – пидарас!"  
Начальник вечером вызвал меня к себе и начал с того, что очень доволен моим рвением и послужным списком. Поэтому дает мне возможность направить мужа на верный путь. Представляешь? Я попросила дать мне возможность поговорить с ним. Ну, знаешь, думала, может, его заставили или шантажировали. Да мало ли что? И представляешь, что эта сука мне заявила, когда я пришла к нему в камеру? "Когда меня трахал мужик, то хоть на миг получалось забыть что пришлось прикасаться к тебе". Я молча вышла и сразу же пошла к начальству и заявила, что мой муж намеренно совершил это страшное преступление и должен быть наказан по всей строгости закона.  
– То есть, его?.. – не смогла закончить свой вопрос Марина.  
– Ага, сожгли в прошлое воскресенье. Надеюсь, ему понравилось, как его задницу облизывал огонь. Я смотрела, как он дергается, словно припадочный, и радовалась. Он получил по заслугам.  
Мрина налила себе водки и залпом выпила. Что она могла сказать на это? Ничего.  
– Этот ублюдок ко мне прикасался! Я родила ему двоих детей! Была идеальной женой! А он, блядь, с мужиком трахался. Вот ведь мерзость. Я до сих пор чувствую себя такой грязной, будто в дерьме изваляли. И он жил рядом с моими детьми! У меня от одной этой мысли внутри все переворачивается.  
Марине еще много чего пришлось выслушать о бывшем муже Тани, но все сводилось к одному. Таня никак не могла понять, что ее, всю из себя такую замечательную, могли променять на мужчину. Если бы Марину спросили, то она бы сказала, что Таня кого угодно отвратит от женщин вообще, даже убежденного гетеросексуала. Но ее не спрашивали.  
В конце концов Таня выдохлась – выговорилась, отревелась, осыпала проклятиями всех кого только можно – и пришлось ее едва не тащить до дивана. И чуть позже, пытаясь уснуть, Марина все думала и думала о разговоре. Втайне она радовалась, что с Таней такое случилось. Корила себя за такие мысли и молилась, прося прощения, но считала что поделом той. Хотя мужа подруги было жаль. Сам Бог только знает, насколько сложно жить в мире, где регламентировано все, вплоть до выражения своей сексуальности.  
Сон долго не шел, потому что самые разнообразные мысли гнали его подальше. Больше всего она размышляла о своем сыне. Конечно, она объяснит ему, что плохо, а что хорошо, и в первую очередь будет крайне негативно отзываться о тяге к своему полу. В конечном итоге патриарх добился своего, никто даже помыслить не может о том, чтобы хотя бы пытаться выразить свои истинные чувства. Ведь кому хочется оказаться на Лобном месте? И какая мать пожелает для своего ребенка подобной участи? А кто пытается, то все знают, что того ожидает.  
Как там говорил патриарх Гавриил в одном из своих напутствий русскому народу? "Прежде всего мы должны позаботиться о наших детях, именно они будущее нашей страны. Долг каждого показывать достойный пример, не навязывать юным россиянам в корне неверные представления о жизни в обществе, озаренном Божьей благодатью. И мы обязаны им объяснить, что такое грех и как с ним должно бороться. Нельзя допускать, чтобы складывалось неверное мнение о семье как основе человеческого существования. Послушание и следование заповедям Господа Бога нашего – вот что должно быть приоритетно для каждого здравомыслящего человека".  
Ну что ж, думала Марина, в любом случае иного не остается – лишь следовать законам.  
Аминь.

 

© Rubin Red. Январь, 2013.


End file.
